


Anything For Her Queen

by restlesswritings



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Sansa would do anything for her queen.





	Anything For Her Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Canon up through the end of season three, then veers off on its own path. Written for Amber's Attic at the [Hogwarts](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Hogwarts-School-of-Witchcraft-Wizardry-Challenges-Assignments/157448/) Writing Club ( _Wonder Woman: Write about someone following someone without question_ ).

Sansa would do anything for her queen. If Margaery told her to go North to the Wall and jump off of it, she would. She wouldn’t be happy about it, but she wouldn’t question why Margaery was telling her to do it.

She tries to tell herself her devotion to Margaery is simply that of a lady to her queen, or of a woman to her friend. But only she knows the truth: she is completely, hopelessly in love with the brunette.

Which is why, when Margaery tells her to be outside the queen’s quarters at midnight, Sansa agrees. She feels a heart skip a beat in her chest, wondering what the other woman wants from her this time.

She arrives outside the queen’s bedchambers exactly at midnight. She is surprised to see the guards are not stationed outside, as they usually are. When she knocks on the door, Margaery answers it and ushers her inside.

After a moment of silence, during which Sansa has the chance to admire the way her queen’s skin glows in the moonlight, Margaery pulls Sansa towards her. She is shocked when their lips meet. She’s thought about this for so long; now that it's happening, it's better than she imagined.

When Margaery finally breaks the kiss, Sansa sighs with annoyance. Margaery chuckles, and Sansa feels her face turn red. She hadn’t been trying to be funny.

Margaery takes the opportunity to pull the nightdress she is wearing over her head. It falls to the floor, and Sansa’s queen stands before her in nothing but her smallclothes. After a moment, those were on the floor as well.

Margery gives Sansa a moment to admire her, before she begins to remove the redhead’s clothes as well. Sansa doesn’t question it. For one thing, she would do anything for Margaery. For another, she finds she doesn’t want to. If this is what Margaery desires of her, Sansa will be quite happy. It's much preferable to jumping off the Wall. Yes, Sansa would do anything for her queen.


End file.
